


Let Me Rephrase That

by will413



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will413/pseuds/will413
Summary: Feferi struggles to tell Eridan how she really feels.





	Let Me Rephrase That

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on my phone back on 01/08/2016 so. Warning for that. 
> 
> Due to it being a pain in the ass to type with Feferi's quirk on a phone, I didn't apply her quirk very fully to the text, and adding it now makes it so distracting and hard to read, so I'm mostly leaving it.

CC: )(a)(a are we going to )(ave a D-EC-ENT conversation between moirails or are you going to be t)(e world's most UNB-EARABL-E drama queen yet a-fucking-gain? 38) 38) 38)  
CA: yeah wwell you dont care about me you alwways interrupt my rants about howw all a the stupid lowwbloods an landdwwellers deservve ta fuckin die like wwhat kinda moirail are you evven  
CC: MAYB-E if you got rid of all the )(AT-E filling your -EV-ERY INC)(, t)(en you could...  
CC: A)(a)(a)(a, sorry.  
CC: Anyway, )(ow's your kismesis doing? Like, you say you )(ate )(er, but )(ow searious is it? Do you think she's, like, T)(-E ON-E?  
CA: things wwere goin good for a wwhile there but she seems less interested by the day  
CC: O)(????? Shucks diddly darn it. I'm super sad to )(ear about that. But you know, sometimes people drift away, aND SOMETIMES THEY WANT TO BE WITH YOU IN A DIFFERENT QUADRANT THAN THEY'RE STUCK IN RIGHT NOW, and uh, you just gotta look at who you're willing to let go and who you're willing to welcome onto the concupiscence platform with you.  
CA: uh yeah  
CA: say uh fef  
CC: Yes, -Eridan?  
CA: you dont think vvris broke up with me because im a bad kismesis do you  
CC: O)(, -Eridan, PL-EAS-E don't be so )(ard on yourself. You're vile and an absolute rat, girls of even my caste, height, weight, hair length, wriggling day, and current state of )(eart-in-t)(roat anxiety would be very )(appy to be your kismesis. I assure you. You've still got it.


End file.
